mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kwestia zasad
Kwestia zasad — czternasty odcinek sezonu ósmego oraz sto osiemdziesiąty trzeci ogółem. Opis Gdy Twilight Sparkle zostawia szkołę przyjaźni pod opieką Starlight Glimmer, Discord jest zasmucony faktem, że to nie on został wybrany do tego zadania. Pan chaosu stara się utrudnić Starlight jej nową rolę tak, jak tylko może.Informacje z For Glorious Equestria Streszczenie Odcinek zaczyna się w jednej z sali szkolnych, kiedy Twilight Sparkle przedstawia uczniom 6 artefaktów, które reprezentują kulturowo kraj każdej istoty uczęszczającej do Szkoły Przyjaźni. Mówi ona też, że będą one do odnalezienia w magicznych podchodach na terenie całego obiektu, a zwycięzca będzie miał okazję spędzić trochę czasu w arkadach Canterlotu z Księżniczką Celestią. Uczniowie są bardzo zaciekawieni, ale wesołą atmosferę przerywa świecący się znaczek nauczycielki wzywający ją na misję przyjaźni. Kiedy przybywa ona do swojego zamku, gdzie czekają już na nią jej przyjaciółki, okazuje się, że cała szóstka (mane 6) jest wezwana na tę misję. Jest ona naprawdę odległa, gdyż miejsce, do którego mają się udać jest praktycznie na granicy mapy. Muszą one opuścić szkołę na nie wiadomo jak długo, więc Twilight postanawia pozostawić swoich uczniów Starlight Glimmer, która nie jest do końca pewna, czy podoła temu zadaniu. Na wszelki wypadek zostawia ona jej plany prowadzenia szkoły na następne sześć miesięcy oraz mówi jej, że Spike zostanie z nią, by dopomóc jej w razie kłopotów. Mane 6 rozpoczyna galop w stronę celu wyznaczonego im przez mapę, a nowa dyrektor oraz Spike żegnają je. Okazuje się, że nie są oni jednak sami, gdyż do pożegnań dołącza się także Discord. Klacz zauważa, że jeżeli się nie myli, jest on tutaj pierwszy raz. Pan chaosu mówi, że na to wygląda, gdyż nie został zaproszony ani na wielkie otwarcie, ani na dzień dla rodzin i przyjaciół, albo na wręczenie dyplomów. Cieszy się on, że Księżniczka Przyjaźni powierzyła mu zadanie opieki nad szkołą, ale nie wie, że otrzymała je Starlight. Discord się jednak nie poddaje i proponuje kilka ciekawych dodatków do szkoły jak np. opcjonalna grawitacja. Nie jest ona zadowolona z tego, co on robi i każe mu przywrócić wszystko do normalności. Nie rozumie też, dlaczego jest on wrogo nastawiony skoro są przyjaciółmi. Spike tłumaczy jej, że pan chaosu zapewne ją testuje lub po prostu ma taki charakter. Następnego dnia na przywitanie odkrywa, że jej biuro obróciło się w jeden wielki nieład, a Discord nie ukrywa, że to jego sprawka. Wygania ona go za drzwi, ale ten jeszcze przed wyjściem chwali się, że znalazł jej nowych nauczycieli do prowadzenia lekcji. Są to Iron Will oraz Cranky Doodle Osioł, a także drzewko powodujące u smoków niekontrolowane kichanie ogniem. Nie są oni zbytnio przygotowani do tej roli i powodują w szkole chaos, a jego władca jeszcze dopieka dyrektorce jako nie potrafi sobie z nim poradzić. Wygania go więc po raz kolejny. Następnego dnia Starlight przedstawia uczniom kuce, które rzeczywiście mogę pracować jako nauczyciele. Tymi kucami są Trixie, Maud Pie oraz Spitfire. Wszystko wydaje się układać jak należy do czasu, gdy na lekcje Trixie przybywa Discord jako uczeń i utrudnia jej pokaz magiczny. Przez co wyciąga ona ze swojego kapelusza: skrzydlatą świnię, Derpy, a na końcu Niedźwiedzicę. Jak można było się spodziewać powoduje ona ogólną panikę, ale gdy tylko przerażeni uczniowie uciekają z klasy, Discord ją usuwa i sam znika. Następnie przychodzi na lekcje wychowania fizycznego, gdzie przejmuje rolę Spitlire i każe uczniom biegać. Oczywiście nie mógł zmotywować ich w normalny sposób, tylko przywołał Bugbeara, który gonił przerażonych uczniów do momentu aż nie wypatrzył wśród tłumu wykończonej biegiem Yony. Naprawdę nie dużo brakowało, by rozerwał ją na strzępy, ale na szczęście przybywa Starlight, która za pomocą swojej magi uderza w stworzenie, a te ucieka gdzie pieprz rośnie. Nauczycielka nie rozumie, jak można narażać życie uczniów i każe mu w tej chwili opuścić teren szkoły. Ten jednak ją tylko denerwuje i już aktywuje na swoim rogu zaklęcie unicestwiające. W ostatniej chwili wbiega Spike przypominający, że Discord to jej przyjaciel. Ona odpowiada mu, że prawdziwy przyjaciel się tak nie zachowuje i ma rację. Smok pyta się go, więc dlaczego tak utrudnia życie nowej dyrektorce. Ten natomiast odpowiada, że jest zniesmaczony tym, iż Twilight powierzyła szkołę tak niekompetentnemu jednorożcowi jak ona. Klacz w tej chwili nie wytrzymuje i cały swój gniew wycelowywuje w Discorda, dosłownie zmiatając go z powierzchni ziemi i robiąc w niej sporych rozmiarów rów. Uczniowie, którzy to widzieli są lekko przerażeni tym, co potrafi ich nauczycielka. Na szczęście uspokaja ich, że wszystko jest w porządku, a Discord dostał banicję na zbliżanie się do terenu szkoły na zawsze. Nastrój klaczy jednak się nie poprawia, gdyż myśli, że mógł mieć on rację co do jej niekompetencji. Spike poprawia jej humor tym, że już za chwilę rozpoczynają się magiczne podchody. Rozpoczynają się one w głównym wejściu do szkoły, gdzie Starlight tłumaczy uczestnikom zasady. Każdy z nich posiada specjalny "licznik" na kopytku czy łapie, który kiedy dotknie jednego ze wcześniej wspomnianych artefaktów zalicza punkt na korzyść uczestnika. Trzeba uzbierać wszystkie sześć aby wygrać podchody. Artefakty zostały wcześniej skrupulatnie schowane po całym obiekcie. Dyrektorka zaczyna odliczanie, a po jego zakończeniu rozpoczynają się podchody. Sama udaje się ze Spikiem do wieży obserwacyjnej Twilight, aby nadzorować zabawę. Najpierw widzimy Ocelkę i Smolder, którym udaje się odnaleść jeden z artefaktów jakim jest hełm. Starlight cieszy się, że tak wspaniale razem współpracuje, ale wtedy zauważa, że coś jest nie tak. Zbroja z hełmem za nimi "ożywa" i zaczyna je gonić. Następnie widzimy Silverstream oraz Gallusa, którzy przybyli do szkolnej biblioteki odnaleść kolejny artefakt jakim jest korona. Wiedzą, że jest w tym miejscu, gdyż Gallus widział jak Spike ją wczoraj chował. Znajdują ją schowaną za obrazem i zyskują punkt. Nagle jednak obraz ożywa i jak zbroja zaczyna gonitwę za uczniami. Okazuje się, że nie tylko ten jeden obraz ożył, a większość na terenie biblioteki. Starlight też to widzi, ale jej oczom przypada inny widok. Zauważa ona, że z regału wystaje nie kto inny jak Discord. Co prawda został on pozbawiony swojej fizycznej formy, ale nadal mógł tu przebywać w formie ducha. Nauczycielka zmierza więc go powstrzymać, ale tym razem użyje innego sposobu. W międzyczasie Sandbar oraz Yona znajdują kolejny artefakt jakim jest muszla. Nie mogą się jednak do niej dostać, gdyż schody im się rozpuszczają pod nogami i płyną przez korytarz w lepkiej mazi. Cała szóstka przyjaciół spotyka się w jednym miejscu, ale są otoczeni ze wszystkich stron. W tej chwili do akcji wkracza Starlight, zatrzymując wszystkie stworzenia i wołając Discorda. Pojawia się on mają przy sobie wszystkie artefakty i pyta się, gdzie nagroda dla niego. Spike odpowiada, że nagrodą dla niego będzie areszt, więc ten rzuca artefaktami. Na szczęście smokowi udaje się je wszystkie złapać. W tym czasie Starlight przeprasza Discorda i przywraca mu jego fizyczną postać czym jest naprawdę zadziwiony. Mówi ona, że musiała ona spojrzeć na sprawę oczami pedagoga i zrozumiała niezadowolenie Discorda wywołane tym, że nie został on nigdy zaproszony przez żadnego kucyka do szkoły. Oferuje mu także opcję pracy w szkole jako wicedyrektor, na którą on odpowiada pozytywnie z radością na twarzy. Następnie pyta nowego wicedyrektora, czy pomoże jej dokończyć magiczne podchody na co on pstryknięciem pazurów ustawia ponownie chowa wszystkie artefakty, a także dodaje kilka niespodzianek. Chwilę później wchodzi jednak do szkoły całe mane 6, które jest naprawdę mocno poturbowane po tej wyprawie. Okazuje się, że cała ta misja przyjaźni jak i świecenie ich znaczków to robota Discorda. Nie obrywa się mu jednak, a jedyne co traci to status wicedyrektora, a biedny miał już nawet wydrukowane wizytówki. Galeria en:A Matter of Principals Kategoria:Odcinki 8 sezonu